Alice of Otherland and Owlira of Antonia
by AddiCullen
Summary: After another year in London Alice returns however accidentally to Underland. There she finds old friends, new rivals, and a new enemy. Find out if Alice can once again save the day. "Which reminds me, won't the Hatter be happy to see you.."
1. WhiteWalls and QuintessentialBusinessmen

**1. White Walls and Quintessential Businessmen**

* * *

_You could stay. Will this take me home? If that is what you choose. Run! Alice! Downal wyth Bluddy Behg Hid. You will step out alone. What an idea, a crazy bad wonderful idea. Fairfarren, Alice. There are things I have to do. You won't remember me. Of course I will, how could I forget?_

_You won't remember me._

Alice Kingsley woke with a fright. She sat bolt upright in her bed and looked around in confusion. Just a dream, just another of those dreams. Alice slid her feet off the bed, rubbing her watery eyes, it wasn't just a dream and she knew it.

It had been a little over a year since Alice returned to Underland for those precious few days. She was now 19 years old and business partners with Lord Ascot at her father's old company. She was bored, she was restless, she was disappointed in herself. Not just for herself though, her mother was disappointed that Alice had not found another suitor, or another friend. Her sister worried for her direction, growing older without seeming to go anywhere. Alice loved them both dearly and hated seeing them worry about her, but she couldn't please them. To Alice, every boy she ever met was wrong, every potential friend annoying. She worked, and worked, and worked, then she slept to regain her strength, then she woke up and worked some more. Alice stood and threw on her robe, walking to the mirror and sitting in front of it.

"Alice Kingsley." She told her reflection sullenly, "You have become the most boring, hopeless person I have ever met." Her reflection gazed at her miserably. She hadn't slept well in... she couldn't remember the last time she slept well. Growing up she had been haunted by nightmares of her trip to "Wonderland", which she found out recently wasn't a place she had made up at all. When she was eighteen she fell down a rabbit hole in the middle of her engagement party and found herself in Underland once again. The only difference was that when she returned to London, she knew it hadn't been a dream. Those few nights she spent in Underland were the first nights she slept soundly, no nightmares. But after she left, the nightmares started again. Recently, those dreams weren't very frightening, but they were sad and lamented. She kept seeing things; The White Queen's kind nature; The White Rabbit in his Waistcoat; the March Hare throwing a teapot at her; The Red Queen and her pig footrest; The Hatter's face as he asked her to stay….

_You won't remember me._

Often, Alice dreamed of and wished to return to Underland, if only to tell him that she could never forget him. It was a Melancholy thought.

Alice got dressed in her light blue summer dress and pulled back her hair; she then went out front and took a carriage to the Ascot's manor. She had a meeting with the board of the company, and she could not find it in herself to wait around her home any longer. White walls and tiles, carriages and horses, boring scripts and quintessential business men all made her sick to her stomach. Sometimes she felt as if her lifestyle was taking her very personality away, and her recent dreams had her asking herself why she ever returned to London.

She knocked on the door at the Manor and a servant answered. Alice smiled at her.

"I'm here to see Lord Ascot?" She said. The servant stared at her for a moment.

"We weren't expecting the company so soon…" She mumbled. Alice nodded, a little disappointed, she needed to work to keep her mind off her dreams.

"I'll come back later." She assured the servant, who nodded happily and closed the door in her face. With a sigh, Alice turned and descended the steps, walking around the house and through the back trees. Alice wrapped her hands around her elbows, trying to hold herself together. "Why is this so painful?" She asked no one in particular, "I had reasons to come back, who was I to know they'd only take a day? Everything here is pain. It's all white and professional and boring. It's sickening! If only….if only…" Before she could finish her thought, she tripped over a large tree root and stumbled down. She threw out her hands to catch herself, but she didn't hit the ground. She was falling into darkness. As she plummeted, her hair and dress swirled around her and she was too terrified for rational thought. She was too shocked to recognize the hole that she had fallen down twice, she was too scared to recognize what this portal meant….

Until she hit the wall, then the hard tile ground. The aching Alice lifted herself slowly off the ground, looking around in confusion. Her hair and dress were a mess, and she felt as if her mind must have fallen out of the back of her head. Then she spotted the familiar chamber, the familiar doors, the familiar table. With a gasp, Alice ran straight to the table, on it was a filled potion bottle labeled: _Drink Me_. Alice then looked below the table and saw a small slice of cake labeled: _Eat me_.

"Pishsalver. Upelkuchen." She whispered incredulously. Excited for the first time in goodness knew how long, Alice slid the key off the table and let it drop to the floor. She then drank the contents of the potion bottle and coughed as the rancid liquid burned her throat. The room around her grew, her dress ruffled over her as she became too small to wear it. She was just reaching for the cake when she stopped.

"Wait…" She muttered to herself, "Think about it this time, Alice." She didn't want to be small forever…or for very long at all. So maybe if she…

Alice climbed out of her dress and unlocked the small door into Underland, she shoved her dress through the small opening and then pushed the cake out after it. Finally, Alice herself climbed through the door into the familiar, bizarre world that she had missed so much. The little Alice crawled back into her dress and took a bite of the cake. She took only a little bit and grew back to her original self. Alice adjusted her dress, turned south, and took off at a run.

* * *

**This chapter isn't all that impressive but it's basically there to tell about Alice's life since leaving Underland and lead into her return. The next one will be better, you know it!**

**Old friends, New Rival, New Friends. I'm excited!**

**And yes, I'm VERY Alice/Hatter. So that will in fact be part of the story!**

**REVIEW!**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**V  
**


	2. Look what the cat dragged in

** 2. Look What The _Cat_ Dragged In**

**

* * *

  
**

Alice was headed for Marmoreal, but it was much farther away than she had expected. All she knew was to keep heading south, and she'd reach the White Queen's castle soon enough. She didn't really have a plan yet, she didn't know what she'd say to who, she was still deliriously happy to be somewhere other than her dreary home. However, Alice had never gotten to know Underland very well. She picked her ways through weeds and trees.

"South to Marmoreal. South to Marmoreal." She muttered to herself repeatedly. She actually didn't know if she was even going south anymore, the greens and blues around her were disorienting.

"Well well well…" A voice said from behind her, "look what the _cat_ dragged in." Alice turned quickly and smiled in relief.

"Chessur." She breathed. A gray and purple cat with a white smile was perched on a branch, his face level with hers. He regarded her for a moment, then purred.

"What brings you back to these thick forests?" The Chesire Cat asked.

"I was trying to find my way to Marmoreal." Alice answered, looking around hopelessly, "But it _has_ been a while and I didn't know the land very well to begin with." Chessur leaned forward slightly, still looking at her critically.

"Well…I suppose I _could_ show you the way. Old time's sake and all that, and I couldn't leave you simply wandering around here." He evaporated from his branch and Alice looked around expectantly, he reappeared a few feet in front of her. "Let's make haste." He said, beginning to walk, "Oh won't Tarrant be glad to see _you_." Alice's eyebrows drew together uncomprehendingly, but she smiled nonetheless and followed Chessur through the forest. "So how are things in…that Otherland you came from?" He asked after a few minutes. Alice shrugged.

"White and dreary." She replied.

"I suppose you regret rushing off after the battle?" Chessur asked.

"I don't know…" Alice sighed, "There were things that I had left unfinished. Only…"

"Only?" Chessur prompted when she didn't continue.

"They were wrapped up much more quickly than I had thought. And then everything became so routine and I…missed this place. I missed it here very much." Chessur nuzzled the top of his head against her arm.

"And of course you missed me too, I'm sure?" He asked haughtily, making Alice giggle.

"Of course I did. I missed everyone here so much." She scratched behind the cat's ear, "I can't wait to see them all again."

"Completely likewise, I assure you." He turned his head to study her again, "And there is someone who you will just _have_ to meet."

"Meet?" Alice asked nervously.

"Of course. Don't worry Alice, it will be fine. You always have to meet everyone you've ever met. Why, look at you and me now, imagine that there was a time where we had never met. And then we met and we never have to meet again, it's hardly worth fretting over."

"You sound like the Hatter." Alice muttered playfully. Chessur flashed a grin and seemed to quicken his pace.

"Reminders, reminders. We should hurry along now." He said, and Alice lengthened her pace to keep up.

Finally, they reached the gates of Marmoreal. A guard peered out of the tower, saw Alice and the Chesire Cat, then rushed to open the gates. Chessur floated up and spun around a few times before coming face to face with Alice.

"I'm afraid I must leave you here, things to do. But don't fear, you won't get far beyond the gate before someone recognizes you, and then you will be taken care of. Taken care of indeed." Without waiting for a reply he vanished. Alice frowned at the place where his smile had been a few moments before. She wasn't comfortable with wandering around, waiting for someone who may be right there or may take hours to find her. But, she didn't have much of a choice, so she drew herself up and walked through the gates.

The garden and courtyard were as beautiful as ever; blossoms, bushes, flowers and trees of every color overflowed their stone boundaries and poured into the white marble walkway. Alice smiled and proceeded through the gardens and froze when she heard rustling in a nearby bush.

"Who's out there?" An unfamiliar voice called. Alice gaped as a girl stepped out of the rosebush in front of her. The girl was young, maybe a year or two younger than Alice. Her playful hazel eyes had flecks of bright gold in them, her skin was creamy white and flawless, her chocolate brown hair was braided down her back and tied with a large yellow bow. The girl's dress was knee-length and a frosty yellow color. The girl looked at Alice, taking in her yellow hair, blue eyes and matching gown. Finally, the stranger smiled a friendly grin and held out her hand.

"You must be Alice." The girl said, "_The_ Alice. It's a pleasure to meet you at last." Alice took the girl's hand and shook it.

"Nice to meet you too…?" Alice fished for an introduction. The girl looked amused at the lack of tack but didn't address it, she merely answered,

"Owlira. Owlira of Antonia."

"Antonia?" Alice repeated, trying to place the unfamiliar name, "Where is that?"

"North." Owlira said simply, "Far north. It's very small and very hard to communicate with." Alice nodded.

"Are you the one Chessur told me I had to meet?" She asked. Owlira laughed outright.

"I suppose I must." She answered cheerily, "I'm the only one around here who doesn't talk of you constantly." Owlira glanced Alice up and down, making the older girl blush. "But we've met, so we must go tell the Queen of your arrival! Everyone will be so excited to see you've returned!" Owlira leaned forward and grabbed Alice by the wrist, she then began to tow Alice off to the castle while still chatting, "You should here them go on! 'Alice' this and 'Alice' that, why, you're probably even more admired than the Queen!"

"Not so!" Alice argued humbly, her blush deepening. Owlira batted her hand as if to wave her comment away.

"Tweedles!" Owlira said suddenly, changing directions rapidly. Alice stumbled a bit but Owlira's death grip on her arm kept her standing as she was dragged in front of two very short boys who were watching them oddly.

"Owlira, we was just looking for you…" Tweedledee said.

"That is to say that Queen was looking for you…" Tweedledum interrupted.

"But we was still looking for her…" Tweedledee argued as he turned to his brother.

"Come now boys." Owlira said cheerily, "Come take a looksie at who I've found!" The Tweedles looked back and forth between Alice and Owlira before turning to each other.

"Is that being...?" Tweedledee started.

"No. No musn't be…" Tweedledum interrupted.

"But surely it is, look at her..."

"But look at her hair and dress. Too different…"

"She looks exactly the same…."

"Maybe not exactly…."

"It's Alice." Owlira interjected.

"Ah." The Tweedles said together, running forward to greet Alice.

"It's good to see ya again…"

"We thought you was never coming back…"

"Hatter was in a right fit, he was…."

"The Queen missed you something awful…" Alice smiled at them and greeted them happily, she had missed the Tweedles' amusing way of speaking.

"It's so good to see you again!" She said happily.

"Which reminds me," Tweedledee said, taking a step back, "won't the Hatter be happy to see _you_..."

"That's what Chessur…" Alice began confusedly before Owlira cut her off.

"Yes yes yes all joy and joyous. You said the Queen was looking for me?" She asked. The Tweedles nodded before turning back to Alice.

"You _must _go see the Hatter…" Tweedledee said, taking one of her wrists.

"She mustn't neither." Tweedledum argued, taking her other wrist, "She _must_ go tell the Queen of her arrival!" They each began to tug and Alice was caught so off-guard she nearly fell.

"This way Alice…."

"Follow me Alice…"

"Come now." Owlira laughed, prying both Tweedles off of Alice and taking the girl by her nearest elbow, "_I_ am showing Alice around and _I_ will choose who she sees first. And since the Queen is looking for me I shall bring Alice and we will kill two birds with one stone." Tweedledum clapped a few times, Tweedledee sulked. Owlira was dragging Alice with her again, the Tweedles trotted behind them as they followed Owlira to the throne room. The big white doors were closed. Owlira let go of Alice, threw open the doors and dipped into a curtsy.

"Majesty," Owlira greeted.

* * *

**How are you all liking Owlira of Antonia so far?**

**HINT: I made Owlira a brunette to be opposite of a blonde, Yellow (her dress color) is the opposite of Blue (Alice's dress color) on the color wheel....see where I'm going with this?  
**

**So here's something about how I work as an author: I get busy and distracted and updated randomly and sadly. Usually I crank out the first few chapters then it gets harder to write for them. BUT this is a good thing. **

**REMEMBER: The longer it takes me to write a chapter the better I feel I have to make it for you guys, so if it takes a while to come out expect it to be awesome!**

**Thanks for reading, REVIEW!!!**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**V  
**


	3. Quite A Hostess

**3. Quite A Hostess**

**

* * *

**Alice looked at her companion for a moment before remembering her manners and bowing.  
"Ah, Owlira. I was looking for you, we need to talk about a couple of things." The Queen's breathy voice said as she approached the two girls. Owlira straightened and Alice followed suit. The Queen glanced at the girl and stopped in her tracks.  
"Majesty." Owlira repeated, "Alice of Otherland has returned."  
"Actually I'm from London." Alice demurred, Owlira put a finger to her lips, looking meaningfully at the White Queen. After a moment of shock The Queen broke into a smile.  
"Alice," She said by way of greeting, "My, how good it is to see you again." She took the blond girl's hand and held it for a moment before studying her critically. "Which reminds me, won't the hatter be happy to see _you._"  
"That seems to be the general opinion." Alice answered dryly, becoming annoyed by the cryptic conversations.  
"You were looking for me, your Majesty?" Owlira put in imploringly. The Queen looked at Owlira as though surprised she existed.  
"Right. Oh yes, right." She nodded in comprehension and walked across the great hall to sit on her throne. Owlira and Alice followed her and stood at the bottom of the dias. "Owlira, I sent for you because I have a few things that need doing. You need to check on the Hatter again, no one has seen him yet today. Also, I need you to talk to Lady Ambleson, her duties have yet to be done this week and I'm quite displeased. I needed to thank you for the way you handled the March Hare yesterday."  
"Sometimes I think he's madder than the Hatter." Owlira said.  
"Of course," The Queen smiled, "Your calm manner of handling emergencies is greatly appreciated and shall be justly rewarded.  
"There's no need for that, I'm happy to help."  
"And you are humble." The Queen turned to Alice, "Alice, it is wonderful to see you again. Owlira shall be your guide, she will take you wherever you want to go and you will stay with her while she attends to her errands. Then she will show you to your quarters where you will be staying. And tomorrow you should meet us all in here when you wake so that we may discuss the circumstances."  
"Circumstances?" Alice asked. Owlira cut her eyes to the girl next to her and raised her eyebrows.  
"Why, yes." The Queen looked a bit confused, "As always, Alice, you'll find that you have returned to Underland while it is in dire need of help. And you've always come to provide it."  
"What day is it?" Alice asked.  
"Allistar day." Owlira answered promptly, "but we lost the arraculum so nothing is foretold."  
"Lost it?"  
"Yes."  
"Another time, Alice." The Queen cut across them, narrowing her eyes at Owlira, "Please go do as I bid and show Alice to her room."  
"Yes your Majesty." Owlira curtsied and backed out of the room. Alice followed the pensive Owlire through the vast hallways of the castle, frowning.  
"How does one go about losing the Arraculum?" Alice demanded.  
"We didn't exactly lose it." Owlira clarified, "And you shall be enlightened in due time."  
"So..who are you and what are you doing here?" Alice asked conversationally.  
"I'm here because I had to get out. I grew up in Antonia, you know. There were these..people and traditions and I couldn't stand it. I came here looking for something else. When I got here no one had even heard of Antonia, which isn't really a surprise. So the White Queen asked me to stay as the delegate."  
"And how long ago did you come here?"  
"About a year." Owlira answered. The older girl thought for a minute.  
"How long has it been since I've been here?" She asked, causing Owlira to regard her for several long moments before answering.  
"Nearly three years ago. Why? Have you no sense of time?"  
"Time travels differently at home." Alice shook her head, "Last time I was here I stayed for three days, and when I returned home no time had passed."  
"How do you know that?"  
"Because, three days could not have passed. Everyone was as I had left them. They asked where I'd been and I said I fell down a hole and hit my head. I was a mess from hole and I had a scratch on my arm from the Bandersnatch."  
"That's what I thought." Owlira muttered.  
"I'm sorry?"  
"Nothing. Nothing. Actually, they call the Bandersnatch Timsky now. One of my duties to help take care of him. Nothing mundane, mind you. But I look after him when he's sick and I keep him company when he can't sleep. I think he misses you."  
"How could he remember?"  
"He's a Bandersnatch. And you were the first one to ride him. Bandersnatches are fiercely loyal, they are. Their devotions lay with their first rider and they will let no one else mount them."  
"I didn't know that." Alice apologized. Owlira just shrugged.  
"I know. After all, you're only human. And no harm no foul." She lead the old hero up several flights of stairs to the base of on of the towers. When Alice expected them to go up the stairs to the tower but Owlira veered left and opened a wooden door that Alice hadn't noticed before. "Here, I was told that there's someone you have to see first." She said and popped her head in the room. "Oh, Tarrant!" She called, "Someone is here to see you." She closed the door again and looked at Alice. "He's waiting for you, I'll be just out here." Alice was pushed into the room and Owlira closed the door on her.  
Nervously, Alice turned around and looked at the room. It was rather large with a high ceiling. It had a very open feeling due to the fact that one wall was practically nonexistent as it housed a white marble balcony. The walls were lined with hats every shape, size, make, and color. Feathers and pieces of cloth were scattered across the floor as they were discarded. Centered was a large wooden table with mannequin heads, glitters, thimbles, thread, scissors, cloths, cutouts and scraps along with piles of feathers and half finished hats. Alice picked her way around the table, still gawking at all of the hats, and stepped out onto the balcony. The Hatter was leaning against the railing, fiddling with a light blue hat with a yellow feather. He turned it this way and that, examining it from every possible angle. Alice leaned against the railing a few feet from him, he didn't notice her.  
"Hatter?" She asked finally. Shocked, the Hatter turned quickly dropping the hat on the ground in front of him.  
"Sorry." He apologized, bending down and picking the hat again, "You gave me a bit of a fright." His mismatched green eyes regarded her carefully for a moment before unveiling sheer glee. "You're back." He said simply.  
"I am." Alice agreed, "And I plan on staying this time. What is this that I hear about everyone wanting you to see me again?" The Hatter grinned crookedly at her.  
"The world needs saving again, and I can't think of anyone more qualified for the job." There it was, a simple explanation. But Alice couldn't help but feel a little disappointed.  
"I've heard that, too. But... no one will tell me what's going on."  
"If you don't know...why did you so suddenly return?" The Hatter asked shrewdly.  
"I had to tell you something." Alice answered with a grin, she leaned a bit closer and all but whispered, "I remember you." They stood for a few moments, half turned toward each other and half turned to the miles of beautiful Underland visible from the balcony.  
"I'm glad." The Hatter said quietly, "And I'm glad you're staying this time." The corners of his crazy green eyes tightened slightly as he saw Alice try to hide a yawn. "More tomorrow then?" He said extra-cheerfully, "You must be tired."  
"I'm not too tired. But..." She hesitated, "Owlira is outside waiting for me, I don't want her to be waiting too long."  
"Ah, so you've met Owlira, then?" The Hatter asked eagerly. Alice nodded, her eyebrows furrowing. The Hatter continued, "Good, good. Stay close to her, Alice, no one knows the caste better than her. She hasn't been here long and not even the Queen can hold a torch to her knowledge of Underland. She's very faithful to it, and patriotic." Alice fidgeted uncomfortably as the Hatter complimented this new girl.  
Owlira was leaning against the wall by the door, trying her self-control by refusing to listen to the conversations within when the door opened and Tarrant Hightop stuck his head out. He smiled his loony grin at her and she smiled back. He moved into the hallway and Alice followed him out of the room. Owlira clapped her hands together once.  
"Now that you two have finally seen each other I must take Alice along on my duties." She said.  
"I shall come along." The Hatter offered.  
"Follow me then." Owlira said, turning and heading off into the depths of the castle. With the Hatter along Alice no longer hand to be toted around like a disobedient child, now she could walk with the Hatter at a leisurely pace, simply talking. Every now and then when Owlira was between orders she would turn around for a few steps and offered her own opinion.  
"Is she always like this?" Alice asked the Hatter as they watched Owlira scurry around the courtyard, making sure that the gardeners attended to every last lily.  
"Always, and worse. Owlira is capable of much," He explained in a hushed voice, "The Queen greatly appreciates all of her talents and give her as much work as she'll take. Everything runs much smoother now that's she's here. And even smoother still now that you've returned."  
"Why hadn't anyone heard of Antonia before she came here?" Alice asked suddenly.  
"Underland is large, it's vast corners have not yet all been explored. Why do you ask?"  
"She sounds very..." She tried to place to one things Alice found familiar about her, "She sounds very English, anyway. Well, she sounds a lot like you and Chessur and the White Queen."  
"We all thought she sounded similar to you." The Hatter told her.  
"How?"  
"Wells, she's different now. But when she first arrived she was awed by the beauty of the castle, as everyone else is. But sometimes she'd say small things that made us all think of you, even though they were completely acceptable and ordinary statements."  
"I can't imagine staying so busy all the time." Alice pondered.  
"She does what she can, she's grateful to be welcomed here and daily reminds us of her importance. I don't think we'd function the same without her now that's she's been here for a while."  
"What do _you_ think about her?" Alice asked, "As a person, what's she like?"  
"I do think that she's rather like you." The Hatter answered thoughtfully, "Maybe that's why she sounded familiar. She's got a great sense of humor you know, and she can be mad as the rest of us! Haha! She works hard and doesn't argue, she doesn't give anyone a reason to doubt her. She strives to please."  
"That doesn't sound anything like me." Alice mused.  
"She's brave like you are, Alice. She's stood firm in front of the Bandersnatch and Lookleres and the March Hare. She's looked them straight in the eyes without a spark of fear and put them back in their place, much as you faced the Jabberwocky."  
"Only she does it by choice." Alice noted softly.  
"What was that?"  
"Nothing."

"And this is your room." Owlira said as she swung the door open to one of the imperial suites. Alice stepped in and looked around. The room was decorated in frost colors, like a winter storm. Light blues, purples, and white colored everything. Alice crossed the room and opened the thin white curtains, bathing the room in light and the room seemed to melt around her. There was a grand chiffarobe on one wall, opposite it was a monsterous bed with a wooden canopy and a mountain of white pillows. A vanity table sat next to it with a mirror, and assorted paintings were placed against the walls.  
"It's lovely." Alice said comfortably. Owlira walked to the chiffarobe and opened it, revealing several gown in varying shades of blue and white.  
"These are for you. We've had them stocked for ages and the seamstress had to estimate your size. You shall try them on tomorrow and if they don't fit right visit the seamstress and she will set them right. Or tell me and I will see to it that it gets done. Let me know if you require anything else." She curtsied quickly and backed out of the room, no doubt rushing off to another chore. She was quite a hostess. But as Alice sat on her bed she felt uneasy. The girl was a delegate that acted like a servant. What could she have done that would make her feel like she had to make up for it?

* * *

**Format change! Tell me what you think because I'm hoping they'll be like this in the future.**

**I'm really REALLY sorry it took so long to get this one out and the next one will be longer and I'm starting it immediately, okay?**

**The reviews helped me get this one finished. So...  
REVIEW!  
**


	4. Fear of Playing Cards

**4. Fear of Playing Cards**

**

* * *

**Alice woke up that next morning shortly after dawn. She slipped out from under her powder blue comforter and padded across the room to the chiffarobe. She spent a few minutes pulling out each dress and examining it before placing it on her unmade bed. After looking all of the beautiful dress she selected one of the less formal ones: Knee length sky blue with white trim and three white buttons by the lace color. She twirled in front of the mirror, it fit perfectly. She tied her blond curls up in a matching blue ribbon and laced up her black and white dress boots.  
Alice opened the door and almost immediately ran into Owlira, who had undoubtedly been up and bustling for hours.  
"Sorry." Alice apologized humbly. Owlira dismissed it with a wave of her hand.  
"Nevermind, now, nevermind." She said, "You are headed to the throne room, are you not?"  
"I suppose I must." Alice said, resigned. It wasn't as if she had somewhere she _wanted_ to go, but she couldn't help but resent that she was being told what to do.  
"Please don't be touchy." Owlira said blandly without a hint of sympathy, "It makes my job much harder."  
"Why aren't you like the other delegates?" Alice couldn't help but ask as she started to follow the other girl through the halls to the throne room, "Why do you have so many chores?"  
"Everyone has things to do. It just so happens that I am capable of and willing to do more than others would prefer."  
"You act like you're trying to make up for something." The blond girl observed.  
"That," Owlira said stiffly, "Is out of place and completely false."  
"What kind of chores do you think I'll have?" Alice inquired thoughtfully.  
"You'll probably take over with Timsky, he'll be happy to see you. And I should think you'll spend most of your time in planning with the Queen, for now, at least."  
"What does that mean?"  
"I'm not supposed to tell you." Owlira insisted, "As soon as we get everyone to the throne room we can start explaining things." She lead Alice back to the throne room where the White Queen was already sitting on her throne. The March Hare and Mallyumpkin were next to her, the white rabbit and the Tweedles on the steps in front of her. Guards lined the walls and the Hatter was standing by a pillar off to the side, facing the throne. "We're here." Owlira announced, scooping into a quick curtsy before hurrying to the Queen's side. Alice timidly walked up to stand next to the Hatter.  
"To business then." The Queen commanded, turning to Alice, "I'm afraid that you'll find you have once again returned in one of Underland's darkest hours."  
"You banished the Red Queen to the Outlands, what could possibly be troubling you so soon?" Alice asked.  
"The Red Queen was physically removed from Underland," Owlira answered her, "But her qualities stayed with her. She is still jealous and resilient and determined. Those traits that assisted her in gaining power all those years ago are still in her and still strong."  
"Although law decreed otherwise, my sister has found more followers," The Queen said sadly, "And I fear the Red Knave will be leading them the whole way."  
"But didn't he...?" Alice thought of when he was dragged away, his true feelings for the Red Queen were revealed.  
"Yes." The Queen answered, "And though he never loved my sister, he certainly loved power. And I'm certain she still feels inclined to trust him, those two alone are a very dangerous enemy."  
"But.." Tweedledum started.  
"But they's also in the Outlands." Tweedledee interrupted.  
"I was gonna say that." Tweedledum complained, stomping on his brother's foot.  
"Was not."  
"Was so." Both of the Tweedle brother started hitting and kick blindly until Owlira moved forward to split them up.  
"What about the Outlands?" Alice asked no one in particular.  
"Most powerful foes have been banished there." Owlira whispered, the very room around them seemed to grow darker as everyone leaned forward to hear her, "They crawl with beasts both yet to be discovered and already forgotten."  
"What makes us think she's planning anything? She was banished there, what makes _now_ different from _then_?"  
"The Arraculum." The Hatter spoke for the first time that day. His voice was dangerously soft and his eyes were melting quickly into orange.  
"We had it locked away in a safe on the highest tower. Nothing could reach it there." Owlira explained.  
"But something did." The white rabbit finished for her. He moved forward to Alice and held something out to her, "And we found this in it's place." Alice bent down and took the objects from his hand and looked at them. One was a red leather heart, the other a black leather spade.  
"This is mad." Alice whispered, "I should not have to fear playing cards."  
"Fear what?" The Queen asked dazedly.  
"Playing cards." The answer came from Owlira, "Everything here is playing cards. Hearts, diamonds, spades, and clubs. Four suits. Actually, I've only ever seen two. And really, Alice, didn't you get over all of the awe during your last visit?"  
"How do you know about playing cards?" Alice asked stiffly, "No one else here knew about it, and you did. Where did you hear about it?" Owlira smiled a little bit and walked around the Queen's throne before sitting on the steps, facing Alice instead of the Queen.  
"My father used to have cards. He collected them, and he'd show them to me saying, 'One day, Owlira, one day these will make your daddy the richest man in London'. They never did, in case you were wondering." The brunette answered, staring into oblivion.  
"You're from London?" Alice whispered in shock. Everyone turned to look at Owlira.  
"Antonia is the street in London." Owlira admitted, "I'm sorry about not quite admitting that but I didn't want to be shoved out. Also, once I heard your stories, I didn't want to try and compare to you."  
"Owlira is from Otherland too?" The Queen inquired. Owlira nodded. To everyone's surprise the Queen nodded and smiled, "Champion! Strong women come from this Otherland, I believe." Owlira was looking at Alice with narrowed eyes.  
"What?" She demanded.  
"You really don't remember me?" Owlira asked in a hurt voice.  
"I don't...did I...I didn't _know_ you, did I?" Alice fumbled around in her memories, trying to remember seeing Owlira's face in anything other than a yellow dress.  
"That hurts, Alice. We knew each other. As a matter of fact, I was at your engagement party." Alice froze, "When you disappeared, and now I come to find out that you came here."  
"Engagement party?" The Queen asked delightedly, raising her eyebrows.  
"Is that what that was?" Came the rabbit's mild voice.  
"So you were engaged when you were here last?" The Hatter asked pressingly. Alice had to straighten this out.  
"No. One of the reasons I went back was to say no, I'd left him standing there without an answer. How were you there?" Before turning to Owlira she caught a glimpse of the Hatter drawing himself up straighter, a small smile playing around his lips.  
"Our fathers were friends." Owlira said simply, "They even died on the exact same day."  
"I'm sorry." Alice muttered, maybe she'd seen Owlira standing the the back...was that her?  
"So am I. But that's the past, I'm here now. And I'm much happier. But you're avoiding my original point." Owlira said.  
"Which is?" Mallyumpkin prodded. Owlira reached into a cloth pouch that she kept at her side and pulled out four playing cards. She laid them out on the dias.  
"See here? These are the playing cards, each of the four suits. Hearts, Diamonds, Spades, and Clubs." She had laid down the aces of each suit, a single symbol in the center of the card, "The Queen of Hearts, the Knave of Spades. Where are the others in this world?"  
"Maybe there's only two." Alice commented, "Or maybe it doesn't have anything to do with this."  
"I'm brainstorming." Owlira answered sharply, replacing the cards in her bag, "Do you think you're up to speed?"  
"Is that as specific as we can get?"  
"I'm afraid so. Everything has remained quiet and anonymous but also incredibly dangerous."  
"So, if you're from London." Alice was having a hard time wrapping her head around it, "How did you get here?"  
"I just..." Owlira sighed, "It was an accident." She looked at the Queen, "Am I in trouble?"  
"Although lying is wrong, and highly intolerable, I can understand why someone would want to hide their roots." The White Queen said calmly, "We'll have to give you another name, you shall remain Owlira of Anotnia but you no longer need to delegate for a land that doesn't exist. You shall be a courtier, if you so wish."  
"And I'll keep my duties." Owlira said in agreement. Alice frowned, things were done so strangely in Underland, though she agreed that Owlira's little white lie was no harm no foul.  
"Alice," The Queen said suddenly, "Have you yet to visit Timsky?" It took Alice a moment to remember that Timsky was the giant fuzzy monster that she had once commandeered from the Red Queen.  
"Oh..no, your Majesty." She said.  
"I will escort her right away." Owlira stood and curtsied before leading Alice from the room. Owlira was good at frantic, Alice was not. She was still in a whirl about the speed at which news came at her. The Red Queen was back, Owlira lied about where she was from, the girl was also from London and she knew Alice, the Arraculum was missing, Owlira was forgiven. Things passed oddly in Underland, it was done with haste and precision. The curious thing was; Alice would never have guessed that Owlira was from England. She fit in so well among the talking animals and sorcerers, not to mention the hatter, that Alice would have guessed the other girl to have grown up there, born and bred.  
Owlira lead her to a small cabin-like structure far on the outside of the courtyard so that the smell would not soil the castle or it's gardens. It ws closed but there was a large fence behind it for whenever Timsky would want some fresh air.  
"Go ahead." Owlira said, "And you're not mad, are you?"  
"I'm confused." Alice admitted.  
"I felt horrible about lying, I did everything in my power to make sure that I was appreciated so that maybe when the truth came out they'd be able to forgive me."  
"That's what you were trying to make up for." Alice whispered in realization. Owlira nodded, then she nudged the older girl in the back as a signal to go. Timsky's new quarters were far better than his old ones, this cabin was larger than the one he had at the Red Castle. It was kept clean and stocked with anything the beast would need. Needless to say: Timsky had really missed Alice, his master.  
"He'll go with you wherever you go." Owlira explained when Alice had once again emerged, "He's loyal to you alone. Imagine, you're the only one he can trust."  
"Overwhelming." Alice breathed.  
"Don't let anyone else catch you saying that." Owlira said with a small laugh, "You're _Alice_. You don't get overwhelmed."  
"If you knew me before coming here then you already know that isn't true."  
"I didn't know you very well. You were just...around."  
"I'm sorry I don't remember you." The legend apologized.  
"Don't worry about it, I would have been very surprised if you had."  
"Where are we going?" Alice asked.  
"I have some things to take care of," The younger girl explained, keeping Alice close to her in the disorienting hallways of the castle, "Then I was going to take you back to your rooms. Unless you would like to go somewhere else. I could take you to the Hatter, he'd be glad to have some company."  
"That would be lovely." Alice answered with a breathless grin.

* * *

**Meh, I don't want to talk about it, this was surprisingly hard to write.**

**Better and longer coming soon.**

**Press da button!**

**l**

**V  
**


End file.
